projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
NICE BUTT -Stairs - Part 3
Jared finds some enemies that can kill him - so he takes a photo of it's butt! It was not impressed! Synopsis Jared just got some dynamite and is investigating the rooms. He heads towards pump room B. Jared walks over a bridge rather then crouching. The game even more like Until Dawn, with the same character names appearing, and the character who wrote a note is an asshole. Jared 'cameras' a bridge into existence, and duckwalks across it. Jared finds the pump room and looks for secrets. Jared turns the pump on, but then loud noises are heard, and everything starts to fall down. Jared panics and hope he doesn't get lost, and exaggerates how he runs before slowly crossing the bridge! Jared wonders if the character has rocks in his backpack. The piece of paper survived well for being in an area filled with water. Jared is confused that the notes may secretly from himself, as they are telling what he is doing, not someone from before. Jared finds his chair minions. The hallway begins to close behind him, and Jared feels like it is from a nightmare. He likes the effect. Jared gets back to the pump, and heads through his aisles of chairs, before a startling noise is heard. Jared gets away from the spooky monster. Jared stops himself when he sees a table with blood on it. Jared blows up the door, but misses the explosion. Jared still thinks the notes may be referring to him. He heads to a new area to try to get back to the surface. Jared's flashlight has broken. He finds some night vision googles. Jared sees something walk past him, and believes that they can kill him. Jared plans what he will do if they come back. Jared follows it, and comments on how its butt looks! Jared takes a picture of it's butt, and it freaks out, and begins chasing Jared! Jared apologizes and runs away! It chases him, and Jared dies. Jared has learned to turn the flash off when perving on the skeleman! Jared gets too close to skeleman, and is killed again! Jared swears he will do it right this time, and follows skeleman down the hallway. Jared comments on his big hands. Jared pretends he is playing Metal Gear, as he sneaks away. He makes it to B2. Jared wants to see the map, but he can hear footsteps. He looks at the map, and memorizes the path he needs. Jared thinks there should have been dudes there, and wonders if he ninja-dodged them. Jared wants to hit a skeleman with a rock. He continues down the corridor, and sees a chair. He finds a baby skeleman, and walks past it carefully. He finds several more bending over. Whatever is on the floor is very interesting to them. Jared walks through a corridor with grabby hands. Jared is worried that if he take a picture, the skelmen will chase him. Jared sees something that begins to chase him, and he runs into the elevator shaft, taking pictures of it! He discovers that the elevator is going down not up! He gets back to the stairs and ends the video. Category:Stairs Category:Videos